Nine Lives
by romancingthestars
Summary: Warning spoilers from DKR! What happens to Selina after Bruce takes off to the Bay? SK/BW
1. Chapter 1

I watched as Bruce took off in the Bat towards the Bay. The blood drained from my face as I realised that I may never see him again. Please come back. He had given so much to a city that has only continued to break his heart. How I wish I would have only known that he was Batman. I feel like Elizabeth Bennett from Pride and Prejudice – hmm should really return the 1st edition I took from the museum – when she realised that she was wrong about Mr Darcy. I look up again and i don't know how to feel, a huge mushroom cloud now fills the sky. He's gone. I don't know what's happening, I don't know where I am, and suddenly I find myself on the rooftop where he saved me from Bain and his men, our first meeting as Catwoman and Batman.

What do I do now? – I already know the answer – I am Catwoman, I'll adapt. I can't stay in Gotham. It hurts too much everything reminds me of him. Selina Kyle what have you got yourself in too? It wasn't long ago that you were stealing diamonds and fooling the obscenely rich into helpless little puppy dogs. Was that life so bad? YES that's why you wanted the clean slate which is why he's no longer here. Shit what have I done? Somewhere between delirious and insane i make my way back to my apartment and try to get my stuff together, I need to leave. It hurts too much to take my suit off, I last touched him wearing this. I sit down to gather my thoughts and absent-mindly flick on the TV. Bad idea.

Every channel has Batman streaming on it. Well done Gotham you've realised too late, you're alive because of him and now he's, he's, he's gone. Gosh I'm in tears yet again, my mascara has run down my face and my lips are smudged. I hope he knew how much I cared for him – of course he did you basically professed your love for him when you asked him to flee with you and oh yeah who could forget that kiss – it was full of all things we left unsaid, our love, the desperation of the situation and his love for Gotham there was no changing his mind and through the kiss he passed on hope. Hope? I'm missing something, I've missed something, I must have – my mind reels as I go through the events that have just happened. I did miss something.

I race upstairs to the rooftop. Taking the stairs three at a time I bust through the door onto the terrace, it can't be. I pull the flare my heart stops…I follow the fire race across the terrace up the wall and down the fire escape – I nimbly somersault forwards hoping that it's not a trap – no Bain and Talia are dead- all of a sudden the fire stops – crap – what's happened- it's a rouse – how foolish it couldn't be him - as soon as I circle back strong hands grab me and I'm pinned against the wall. I swing my leg up and it connects with his HAND! Dam! "_Like a cat in a trap" _I freeze his husky voice sends shivers down my spine and I throw myself at him, our lips connect, I push myself closer, he's still in his suit, he returns the kiss fervently. His rubs his hands up and down my suit pulling me towards him. He hands then move and gently caress my face. My Batman, My Bruce, he's here in my arms. After what feels like forever we break apart and are left gasping for air, our hearts pounding. I want to ask him how, I want to tell him off, but all I my body lets me do is smile and shed a lone tear, Bruce catches my tear and brushes a piece of hair that has escaped my mask, "_I'm here now Ms Kyle, no more tears, we're safe_." We'll never be safe here we need to leave. For as long as he stays his happiness is not guaranteed.

We scramble back to the apartment and under the shower. The warm water washes all the unspoken words away, our hunger and need for each other grows. As we strip away each other's masks and disguises we are left with two human beings, two lovers, we are together, my heart is glad. We make passionate love, neither of us believing this is possible. My eyes get heavy and I fall asleep.

I awake in the morning to find Bruce cleanly shaven and working on the laptop he pulled out from nowhere. He's hacked into his file at his lawyers and is updating his will. He makes the necessary preparations, logs out and shuts down the computer, a cute boyish smile on his face. "_Want one more adventure before we leave Gotham?"_ How could I resist? I put on my black dress and gloves and prepare for the funeral. My heart breaks when I see his tombstone. I came so close to losing him, I keep from sight and slip into the house. Bruce is gathering supplies from the basement and putting together a pack to leave for Blake, he'll make a great Batman in my humble opinion, so selfless so moral. I continue on my task, I go through the house emptying all the hidden safes and taking out the cash withdrawals. Bruce had to guide me through, it was like he had prepared for this, he said that not even Alfred knew they were here.

I bundle the money up into a black rucksack – ew how tacky- I meet Bruce back down the basement. We put all the supplies in and say a final goodbye to Batman. I'm sure we'll be back one day.

Bruce picks me up and places a chaste kiss on my lips. "_Are you sure about this? About me? No more capes, no more masks no more lycra" _DAM! "_Its not too late."_ I grab his face and pull it in for a kiss – this is what I want more than anything, "_Can't we bring it along just in case, for old times sake?" _He caves, got him! He whips me around and out of nowhere I found the pearl necklace around my neck. They are divine, I could never pilfer these. "_They look better on you than left in a safe or auctioned to some Gotham billionaire."_ He loves me.

We get into the Bat and take off into the sunset and make a beeline for the airport. Bruce hands me a passport, I find my picture and a name next to it that isn't mind. Sensing my discomfort Bruce grasps my hand and gently places a soft kiss on my knuckles. "_Clean slate remember." _How long has he been planning this? We get to the jet, "_good evening sir, we are ready to take off when you're ready." _Florence, I've never been to Italy, although David has nothing on Bruce, scars and all.

We breeze through customs and take a taxi to our hotel. It's right out front the main Piazza and is simply breathtaking, although there's is no time to enjoy it for long, Bruce is desperate to make contact with Alfred. The poor old man was a wreck at the funeral, he needs to know. We race down to the café. Good he's not here yet. We sit and wait, I order a cannoli and an espresso, Bruce orders a Vino - what's with these billionaires and their vino? Bruce grabs my hand, "_I'm so happy you chose me, we can start over together, I can keep you safe, there is no way I'm losing you, you are my world."_

All of a sudden his jaw slacks, I'm careful not to look back, Alfred's here. It takes a while for him to look around. Bruce face changes and I know Alfred has spotted us. I fiddle with the pearl necklace and slowly turn around. Alfred has a huge smile on his face

And then he gets up and is gone. I look over at Bruce. We gaze into each others eyes, with no words said at all he's able to communicate his thoughts. He lives a rather generous tip as we get up. The world is our oyster, we only have each other. We walk across the Piazza and down to the river, Bruce pulls me to one side and places kisses along my jawline and kisses the side of my mouth "_Care to spend your rest of your lives, all 9 of them with me?" _I look up puzzled as he bends down on one knee, reaching into his pocket he pulls out a small purple velvet box. He pops it open. Inside is the most exquisite ring I have ever seen. It has an old world charm to it. It's a white gold band that has an opaque diamond with two diamonds supporting it on both sides. It's the biggest diamond ring I have ever seen – without realising I let out a small purr. "_Its that good hey? Selina Kyle will you marry me?"_

Tears threaten to appear, I fight them back and wrap my hands around this God of a man. "_Yes I will!" _Wow this guy doesn't waste time does he! Before I realise I find myself out front of LeBelle the famous Italian dressmaker. In no time my measurements taken and a beautiful silk and lace off the shoulder sheath dress is fitted on me. Its gorgeous, sitting on all the right places it falls gracefully passed my feet leaving a small train at the back. I'm then whisked next door into a boutique where my usually straight hair is pulled softly back into a delicate up do and my make-up is done. One thing is missing, I reach into my handbag and pull out my Chanel Coco Red Lipstick, purrfect. I turn around and my husband to be is smouldering in a black tux. I could get used to this. He had a smirk on his face, _g"oing to make a decent woman out of me Bruce?" _We get into our Ferrari and speed off into the Tuscan hills. We pull up into a little village and make it into the main Piazza where a quaint but ornate church rests. I have know idea how he's find the time to organise this but the priest comes out to welcome us. The ceremony is beautiful punctuated by a small gathering of locals come to see our proclamation of love. I couldn't ask for anything more. I am his and he is mine. We seal the union with a kiss and a photo courtesy of the town Mayor and spend the evening celebrating under a makeshift gazebo in the piazza.

We spend our first night together, the start of the rest of our lives together.

~to be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

~Sorry its taken a while. As usual I don't own the characters~

Bruce was intent on spending our honeymoon like any other normal newlyweds. Tours and sightseeing took up our days and nights were spent in each other's arms, continuing the journey of discovery. We spent a few more days in Florence and continued our honeymoon in southern Italy ending in Positano, a beautiful town on a hill by ocean. The town was made up of a mixture of coloured houses, winding roads, the bluest water, majestic mountains, lively locals and of course amazing food – I had to start working out again, my clothes were becoming a bit too snug with all the eating and our night-time activities weren't burning as many calories as fighting bad guys normally would.

So my figure would go downhill from here? LIKE HELL IT WOULD! I pull on some sweats and chuck on a singlet, slipping on my shoes I carefully slip out the window and land feet first onto the pavement. Every part of my senses is on heightened alert and I love it. I take off at easy speed down the winding road. My mind began to clear as the crisp morning air penetrated my lovey dovey haze.

This whole holiday had been something out of my dreams, amazing hotels and villas, fine dining, golden beaches and catamarans and a dreamy husband.

It was something I could have only pictured in my dreams or seen in the photos of houses of the rich I used to pilfer from.

A thought struck in my head! Am I one those uncaring rich bastards'? Shit! What am I doing here? Am I trying to be someone I'm not? I mean this was something I thought I always wanted, to be free. Bruce and his money just made it a whole lot better, I think.

I reach my max running down the road when out of nowhere a motorcycle revs up behind me and skids around swivelling itself right into the front of my path. A tall, dark, handsome guy whips off his helmet. I must have not been wearing my poker face because Bruce gently grabs my chin and pulls me in to face him. "I woke up and your side of the bed was cold, took a punt and thought you'd be pounding the pavement somewhere." I avoid his eye contact, the earlier thought still lingering on my mind. "Selina what is going on in that pretty head of yours? I thought as a cat burglar you would be dying to experience the finer things in life, don't feel bad for enjoying it, we deserve it" God can he read my mind! Am I that easy to read Bruce? I'm at a disadvantage without my mask! "Babe you're just as easy to read with your mask! Let me know what's wrong? I want you to be happy from this day on, no troubling thoughts ok, I said yes to be there for you all the days of our lives" I stare into his eyes, he is truly mine. This selfless man is mine, is this enough for him, is this enough for me? He parks his bike and takes me by the hand. We walk towards the beach. "What is this really about Sel?"

_Are there are other ways we can give back to those less fortunate, look at Gotham, crime rates have gone down and Blake has got it under control. Are there other people that need a Batman or Catwoman?_ Bruce kisses my forehead. I strain my eyes out towards the sea. Is this everything I wanted?

I shelve the idea, there is no point wasting time on this especially when I'm on my honeymoon WHAT THE HECK! If I had blinked I would have missed it. I had just seen Bruce take off his jacket and jeans give me a sly smile before diving into the water. He comes back up for breath, locks eyes with me and raises one eyebrow. And I melt. I have a quick look around and then pull of my clothes and join him.

We spend the rest of the week making day trips to Amalfi and Capri sightseeing, visiting all the churches, castles, shops and tiny villages. Zipping around on a light blue vintage vesper, we focussed on distracting ourselves from our previous lives and moving forwards together. One night we were lying in bed spent from a day in bed when Bruce turns on the TV to catch-up on the international news.

The usual stories come through when a breaking news bulletin flashes up. The kingpin of the Italian Mob has touched down in Naples for the city's yearly fundraiser, the money raised wouldn't go to charity, and it would go to support the misdeeds of the mob. Bruce's jaw tightens and his hands flinch and ball into fists. Without realising my body had mirrored his every move. We had heard earlier from a local café owner that the mafia had recently started recruiting from orphanages for the street gangs and drug runners and the casualties had been huge, obviously the youth of Italy were of no value in their eyes.

My mind starts whizzing, just days ago I hoped for something like this, an opportunity to put the mask back on and fight the bad guys. But no wait, things had changed these past few days Bruce had showed me what it was like to let go and live, this isn't our job any more we've left that game... I lock eyes with Bruce, the same dilemma is playing out in his head. "One last hurrah?" That's rich, but umm what are you insane? What do you call flying the bat out into the bay I yell? We got out, I don't want to lose you "I don't want to lose you either." "These kids needs us Sel. There is no one here to help them. Come on if anyone can help it's us. If we can somehow throw a spanner in their works we could cripple them." We'd get in get out and not give ourselves away in the process. How do we do that? We don't have high tech vehicles or guns and we don't want to draw attention to ourselves.

"I have an idea" oh great Batman has an idea. With Bruce though, no idea is simple or for that matter low key. HUSBAND!

We get to work planning our attack. The fundraiser is being disguised as the annual police ball, go figure. We have to take control and turn it into a fundraiser for the orphans and not for the mob. We fish through our supplies and pull out Bruce's laptop. Calling it a laptop would be calling da Vinci's Mona Lisa a finger painting, you get the drift.

We plot our attack, using a whiteboard the hotel loans us. In less than 2 hours it's covered with papers, photos, diagrams, words, red string. All this strategizing and plotting has got me all hot and bothered, I look over towards Bruce deep in thought in front of the board. I want to play a game, which one should I go for? I sneak into the walk-in wardrobe and take out my black silk scarf. Before Bruce knows what has happened I've tied the scarf around his eyes. "Care to indulge me?" Just stay still otherwise I might have to get my whip out. "Please". _Dam it where was my whip?!_

I place kisses along his jaw down his neck, delicately running my hands up and down his arms. _I love what I can do to you Bruce, even that I can give you goose bumps._ I slowly move us backwards towards our bedroom and kick the door shut.

A few hours later we re-emerge. "Sel don't get me wrong, I thoroughly enjoy our extracurricular activities but we need to work out some kind of time limit! We're way behind schedule" All work and no play makes Sel very restless Bruce I purr as I gently nibble on his ear.

We get back to our whiteboard.

The plan was to gain access to the computer codes hack into the main frame and change the bank details to that of the 100 Swiss bank accounts bouncing the money around the world making it untraceable before it finishes in all the orphanages.

I'll go undercover as an invited guest and target Tony Buonocorre the kingpin's right hand man. He was the one that had the computer codes that were needed to change the bank details. Meanwhile Bruce would come in the servants' entrance as back up and hack into the computer system once I give him the codes.

We spend the week preparing. We suss out the venue, finding its weaknesses, its entrances/exits, finding out its security flaws and doing recon on Tony. It will be my job to distract and lure him to get the codes to give to Bruce.

Tony is an overweight/balding guy with a thick black moustache. _God why are there not hot bad guys?!_ Probably why Bruce isn't too worried about me. I've trailed him the last two days. He's like any despicable mafia goon. Tony likes cheap wine, cheap clothes, cheap aftershave and cheap women. GAH he makes my skin crawl AND woozy! Yuk not sure how easy this is going to be.

That night I wake up with a start, Bruce is wrapped around me, I'm hot, too hot. I manage to untangle our limbs and head to the bathroom and splash some cool water on myself, Bruce wasn't lying earlier, marriage has increased my cup size! Should have done this sooner!

My mind thinks back to the scruffy, tall, dark and handsome man in my bed and I go weak at the knees! What hang on weak in the knees?! God I've gone tame, I should make men weak in the knees not the other way round!

I get the whole honeymoon phase but I find myself so insatiable for Bruce, the slightest touch or one look and I get all sappy! So this is love, letting my guard down. My head starts paining.

Hmm I search the cupboards for a panadol to soothe a throbbing headache that's appeared out of nowhere, when I stumble on my tampons and throw them to one side, so nice of my period to not get in the way of our honeymoon! I fumble with my wedding ring. 8 weeks of wedded bliss have flown by! My mind starts reeling… its been 8 weeks since we left Gotham, and we've been married for 6 weeks, and we've been having passionate lovemaking sessions for 8 weeks. My heart stops, my hands subconsciously go to my stomach, could it be?

I slip my shoes on and quietly sneak out of the villa and take off into a steady pace, running into the night. The cool air refreshing on my face, I breathe in the air deeply, sucking it all the way down to the pit of my stomach. Is this possible? I keep running

All the shops are closed. I fight an internal battle when I stumble across a drug store. I pick the lock _still got it_. I cartwheel threw. After a quick dash around the store I manage to find the pregnancy tests and I'm floored! Who knew there were so many types?! Dam I don't have time. I grab a handful to be safe and leave some euros on the counter to cover for it.

I race back to the Villa and check in on Bruce _he's even cute in his sleep - _before locking myself in the bathroom. I take all the tests and check the time. 5 minutes and I'll know whether I'm going to become a mother and Bruce a father, are we ready for this?

I don't know how to be a mum, God my mum wasn't exact a role model or even around much, plus we've got the ball tomorrow. DAM I just have to hold it together. I check my watch, 3 minutes, this could be it this could be the end of our life as we know it. I start pacing around the bathroom. 60 seconds, it was just meant to be the 2 of us, 30 seconds. I watch the clock tick by the last 29 seconds.

I take a deep breath and look down on the first test... its negative, my heart sinks, I was so sure, a lone tear slips down my face. _You didn't want this remember, why are you so upset?_ I look down at the two remaining tests and toss them in the bin. There's no point looking, negative is negative. One skims the rim of the bin and drops out, _bugger –_ I pick it up and as put it in the bin something grabs my attention. A little plus sign has appeared on it. It couldn't be, my heart stops, I grab the other test out of the bin. They're both positive! I slump down onto the cold tiles – _now what?_

My smile is starting to hurt! How do I tell him? No it can wait, tomorrow needs to go off without a bang. If I tell Bruce there is no way he'll let us go through with the plan. I need to keep this mum until we are back home safe. It's just you and me my little sweet.

I climb back into bed.

I wake up to find Bruce watching me, hmm and I'm the stalker? "Sel I'm so unworthy of you", I hold my finger up to his lips, shoosh it's me who is unworthy of you. I lean in and softly kiss him, he grabs me around my waist and flips me over so he's on top and starts fervently kissing me, his tongue caressing mine, at this rate we're never getting out of bed.

A few hours later we emerge out onto the street and go separate ways, as he heads to pick up the final supplies I head to the salon, my disguise has to be perfect, this plan has to go off without a hitch. We've got no backup and can't afford to cause any international issues, we need to pin this on someone in the mob and we can't let any innocents suffer.

I pull up outside of the hotel in our Ferrari. I get out making sure everyone gets a good look at me and the fact that I've come alone. I sync up with Bruce – with my ear piece and microphone and go into the party. It's nice to be centre of attention again. I've left my hair down in its signature style and opted for a daring blood red dress, this should do it.

I flick my hair and make eye contact with Tony the balding hotshot in charge of the night and make a beeline for the bar. 1, 2, 3, bam, he appears next to me and orders a bottle of moet. "Like a glass Bella?" Gratzia but I'm here for the hard stuff, I raise an eyebrow seductively, "American" Tony croons seductively and a little surprised!

I look over and see Bruce slip in, I bite my lip, he's wearing his wedding tux, dam these hormones, need to remain in control and focused! I turn my attention back to Tony, well you know what they also say about Americans, no? We like to party! I stroll out into the dance floor a smirk appearing on my lips, this guy is helpless. I hear Bruce in my ear "impressive Sel"

I make small talk with Tony, and suggest we go somewhere quiet to talk. I know for a fact that Tony has the codes in his pants pocket.

Hotshot offers me a tour I look around for Bruce to make eye contact. He's at the bar. "Sel be careful." Where's the harm on going on this tour, perhaps I could even take a memento? He leads me down the hall, he shows me a few Bernini's but this guy has no idea about art because he tells me they're Picassos? Gosh this must be the seedy lines he feeds to all the other girls.

We end up in a bedroom, kinky, the door closes behind me. Tony pulls me down onto the couch, this is it. A quick flick of my wrist and the codes are safely in my hands – I excuse myself for the bathroom and quickly give Bruce the codes over the microphone. "Got it, well done Sel, now get out". As I leave the bathroom large hands grab my waist, I cartwheel through knocking out hotshot, too late fatty just radioed for help, I flip back my feet connecting with his jaw.

Bruce: I get back to work and add the last digits in, done, I disable authority to change the bank account. Where are they? My heart stops. I check her GPS coordinates...

Bruce appears next to me as 5 armed hit men rush the room, feels like old days til one pulls a gun out I'm distracted for one second seeing him when all of a sudden I feel the steel tip on my forehead. Little sweet you need to keep mamma safe not trifle with her hormones! Bruce stops fighting, "let her go" he rasps. "Your woman is quite the feisty one, she needs to learn an important lesson." Bruce looks confused, he knows something is wrong with, I regain my poker face. I pull Tony down sucker punching him in the face. Bruce takes out the rest of the men leaving me one hit man to take down. As that exact point in time I feel nauseous lean over and puke into the nearest makeshift bucket, a lovely vase, well not so lovely any more. Before I get a chance the hit man turns and kicks me in the stomach. My eyes pop out and I punch him the mouth as I sink down my hands clutching my stomach. I start saying silent prayers for little sweet, no please. Bruce knocks out the hit man and appears at my side. "Sel are you injured?" he ask worriedly, I can hear the pain in his voice. I'm fine I mutter but tears have already sprung. He kisses them away, "Sel tell me" I pull my courage together and force the words out, I'm pregnant.

He gathers me in his arms and jumps out the window. We get into the car and rush to the hospital. He still hasn't said one word since I told him. Right on cue "why didn't you tell me? We are husband and wife, you're not on your own any more you have to share stuff with me!" I only found out about little sweet last night, I was going to tell you after tonight when we got home safe. I look up a lone tear comes down his face, "Oh Sel I'm going to be a dad?" I hope so but after that fight I'm not so sure. We are both crying now, we need to be strong, we need to pull through this. Bruce places his hand protectively on my belly, little sweet's a fighter I can feel it.

We rush to emergency and are seen in no time thanks to Bruce slipping a rather generous bundle of euros to the lady at admission. We are seen by an older Italian doctor who speaks broken English. I change into a hospital gown and lie down on the hospital bed. My heart stops. The Dr scans my womb with the ultrasound, we wait for what feels like eternity as he searches, applying pressure to my abdomen.

A loud lub thub echoes around the room, little sweet is alive, relief washes through us, the screen shows our little fighter. Tears starts falling from Bruce's face," I never thought this would happen to me, I'm going to be a dad!" I look up at him and grasp his face in my hand softly kissing away his salty tears, I start crying too, our little sweet is alive, I'm going to be a mum. The doctor keeps me in overnight just to be sure. I'm discharged the next day, healthy and alive, the both of us.

~Thanks for reading~


End file.
